Shino Li'quio
Overview Shino Li'quio is an S-Class Mage of the Dark Guild Fell Phoenix Guild. He is an 18 year old that is often considered, even by his superiors and peers, to be extremely dangerous. Even by the guild's standards, he is incredibly powerful and cruel Appearance Shino is a somewhat short boy with silvery blonde hair and blue eyes. His attire consists of a white hooded jacket with blue trim all over it, and blue jeans. He wears brown boots usually. When he gets excited for battle, his eyes change to red and he loses his soft, kind smile and it is replaced by a maniacal grin. Personality Shino is often quiet, and usually kind to everyone he meets. This, however, is somewhat of a facade. While he does speak kindly, he does not actually have sympathy or remorse at all towards anybody. Shino takes great pleasure in killing people in cruel ways using his Arc Of Embodiment magic. He believes that due to wielding this magic, he is untouchable as he can create what he wishes, which also shows his great arrogance. On rare occasions, a battle will excite him, causing him to get an incredibly disturbing grin. While he would normally draw fights out, at this point he will try his hardest to simply kill the person he's fighting. He is also somewhat petty, and takes every and any opportunity to show his power and kill others. For this reason, his guild leader locked him in his own room in seclusion, and only releases him a few times a week, not wanting him to get out of hand with the murdering. Due to the favoritism his two siblings got(or rather what he perceived as favoritism), he also tends to get jealous easily if someone he feels an attachment to shows interest in someone else. He is also the only one of his brothers to keep his original last name. Synopsis Equipment While he does not carry around weapons traditionally, he does use whatever weapons he creates using Arc of Embodiment. Magic and Abilities Arc Of Embodiment: A lost magic that allows Shino to create whatever he desires from his imagination. Due to Shino being incredibly creative, this is a very dangerous ability. *'Ursus Teddy': Shino creates a large, colorful bear-like creature. This creature is quite sturdy, and for its size, it is also quite quick. *'Gros Ursa': Shino creates another bear-like creature. However, this one looks more like a large teddy bear. However, it is as tough as steel and extremely big, though slow moving. Is easily able to take attacks, but it cannot get wet, or it will dissapate. *'Pain And Faux': Shino creates two black and red gauntlets over his hands. Each gauntlet has an effect just from being worn. Due to the "Pain" gauntlet, any physical pain either of the two feel is shared. However, this can be nullified by the Faux gauntlet, which negates the pain Shino feels and transfers it to the opponent, making attacks feel like they are absolutely agonizing. Trivia Shino is somewhat like Gremmy from the Bleach series. Gremmy's picture is the one I used for him, and they both have powers involving their imaginations. However, Shino is significantly weaker than Gremmy, as Arc Of Embodiment cannot tamper with reality the way Gremmy can with his powers.